FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a system for recycling the components dismantled from a discarded automobile and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically dismantling a weather strip mounted on the door opening of a discarded automobile, which can save cost and labor hours.
Generally, the body of the discarded automobile is melted in a furnace and recycled as reclaimed material. According to the traditional method of dismantling the discarded automobile, metal parts, resin parts like an instrument panel and tires are dismantled from the automobile before the body of the discarded automobile is mechanically compacted and inserted into a furnace.
Rubber articles such as a weather strip cannot be effectively recycled according to developed rubber recycling technology.
Until now, when dismantling the discarded automobile, rubber articles such as weather strips mounted at the edges of the door opening and the door are not collected for recycling because of the substantial difficulty and cost in collecting the weather strip etc. from the discarded automobile.